Zombies and Cheerleaders Wiki:Images
General rules File names File names on all wikis hosted by Wikia are case sensitive. Spaces and some punctuation marks are allowed in file names. As such, file names should be descriptive and use spaces and punctuation as appropriate. Capital letters should only be used with proper names or acronyms such as "Zed Necrodopolis", but not with common words such as "riding skateboard". Files shared with other wikis cannot be renamed. If the file is moved to a new name, then only the locally-translated information is moved, disconnecting it from the shared file. The following table illustrates good and poor file names: File extensions There are several file extensions that can be uploaded to + , with the most common being .JPG and .PNG. Due to its lossless data compression, .PNG files are generally preferable. Captions All images are required to have a descriptive captions which states what's going on in the picture, what episode it's from etc. Also, the caption should say the source of the image. Categorizes and galleries All images must be categorized and added to its respective gallery. For example, a picture of Addison should be tagged with "Category:Addison images" and added to Gallery:Addison. Formats and cropping # Non-free images must remain unaltered. Changing colors, adding watermarks, text, or making montages that corrupt the copyright owners' original work is considered to be an infringement, thus the image will be deleted. ## The only exception to this happens when, in the lack of appropriate screenshots, we must resort to concept art images to depict a character in its respective infobox. In such case, altering the image to remove or alter its background is acceptable for aesthetic reasons. # Enhancing the colors levels, shading, brightness, contrast, and/or alpha of non-free images should only be done so as to improve their overall quality. # Screenshots should preferably be submitted in their original ratio (4:3 or 16:9), unless they could benefit from cropping. ## If an image contains empty space or elements other than the subject being depicted, the image should be cropped to isolate the subject with respect given to the guidelines concerning closeups. Quality # The image should be of the highest quality available. DVD screen-captures are preferred, with television recordings and other formats being secondary. In the case of duplicate images, the highest quality image is kept. # The infobox image should depict the character's most typical and recognizable likeness, unless consensus dictates otherwise. ## Changing an infobox image must be done through the profile image change page. This, however, does not apply when replacing a file with a higher quality version. (''See below'') # Extreme facial closeups should be avoided. Replacement Replacing (overwriting an image) can take place when the original file is of low resolution/quality. In this case, the original picture must be replaced by the exact same version with better quality. Miscellaneous images If you are uploading an off-topic image to , you must state the source in the captions, make sure the file name beings with File:misc- and tag it with "Category:Miscellaneous images". Also, the picture must be used within 24 hours or it will be deleted. }}